Voices: Book 1
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Sonic's crazy. His friends don't know it. He hears voices all the time, now, especially from Shadow the Hedgehog, whom everyone believes to be dead. But Shadow may not be dead, just yet. He may be visiting Sonic as a ghost. But can he save Sonic from his own secret madness? Book 2: Re-Love, coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 1

After a long day of fighting and winning against his enemies, Sonic the Hedgehog was tired and ready for his alone time. He was on the verge of snapping in front of his friends, but they didn't need to know about his current mental state.

He walked into his room and closed the door. He pushed all the heavy locks into place and sat on his bed. The room was fluffy and white, a little sanctuary for himself to just get lost in his mind and stay there all night. He flopped onto his pillow.

**Hey Sonic?**

"Mm?" he answered the voice. It was the voice of Shadow the Hedgehog, long presumed to be dead.

**You're a mess. You should get a mirror. Keeping this place like an asylum will only help your insanity so much.**

"Pssh. Crazy? I'm not crazy. And I don't need mirrors in this room. That's what bathrooms are for!"

**You're so far gone that you don't use the bathroom in the right places unless you have company.**

"Shadow, please… I come here for comfort. You're making me feel bad."

**I'm just glad the red stains are gone…**

"I stopped self-harming when I found you, Shadow. You're a great friend. Thanks for talking to me like this in here. I hope I don't frighten you too much."

**Ha. Frighten **_**me**_**? I am the world's Ultimate Life Form. If anything, you should be afraid that my voice is in your subconscious.**

"Nah. It only comforts me to think that you're protecting me like this. I want to see you, Shads. Just for a little bit?"

Shadow sighed and showed his ghostly form. He stood beside his bed, looking like he used to, just transparent.

"Is it true that I'll never find you?"

**I never said I was dead.**

"But how would I know? I'm just listening to the voices in my head, and none of them have any answers for me." He shivered, suddenly chilled.

**You're cold. Let me get your jacket.** Shadow walked over to the corner where Sonic's strait jacket was.

"Aw, Shads… that's no fun. I'm not sleepy yet, and it makes me so warm that I…" he yawned, already feeling tired just from the thought of it.

**I'll help you put it on.**

Shadow did so. Now, Sonic was hugging himself and smiling as he snuggled against Shadow's chest as they sat beside one another. The ebony hedgehog petted his ears, which the hero enjoyed very much.

**I hope that when you find me, you're full-on sanity will return.**

"Full-on? Heh… who said any part _wasn't_ on?"

**I suppose I ought to commend your performance.**

Shadow stood up and walked towards the door. Sonic frowned, knowing what this meant for them. Their time together was nearly up.

**You're not crazy until you admit it. Maybe I can save you from yourself.**

He disappeared through the closed door before Shadow could say what he wanted to. He wasn't sure if Shadow was really gone or not. He let himself fall back on the bed and said aloud,

"But when we find each other, and I still want comfort in this room, will you treat me like this? Or will you just call me crazy and disgusting and leave me alone with the voices again?" receiving no answer, he flopped back on his pillow, grateful that he fell properly so that he could sleep on the bed and not the floor, and said told his lights, "Lights off." And they obeyed. He slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Voices

Anime: Sonic X

Pairing: Sonadow

Chapter 2

He never knows how he does it, but his strait jacket always is back in the corner when he wakes up in the morning. He looks at it longingly, missing Shadow and never wanting to leave this sanctuary. He can smell something unpleasant, which meant he had to remove his sheets again. He must have been talking with the voices in his mind all night long in dreamland and didn't wake up in time. That's one thing that his mind never tells him to do anymore. It just happens, and he throws away and/or washes the sheets and starts fresh again the next night.

He lacked control, as of late. It wasn't his choice. His mind was deteriorating. He could tell no one other than himself and Shadow, though. If he did, the planet would panic, Eggman would find out and attack, and they would think that nobody could save them.

He had considered getting a phone, but if he did, then he would be interrupted in the middle of his alone time. The last time he was interrupted, he lost control of his actions, screamed and destroyed the object the snapped him back to reality. His pupils had shrunk and he looked scary. He was a mess.

He knew that he was getting more and more lost by the day. The things he has seen, though, and the things that happened to him and his friends were partially the reason he snapped. The other reason, or more, was confusing to him. Was there any other reason? He was tired of hero work and being depended on by others, is all he knew. That couldn't be a good reason. It wasn't… not for himself, or anybody else.

Shadow kept him in his right mind, and was the only voice in his mind that told him that he was wrong and needed to return to reality. Even if Sonic didn't like it, Shadow was his last source of sanity. As long as he had that hedgehog telling him what the difference from reality and the world that Sonic was creating in his mind was, he would be fine.

Suddenly, there was a large amount of knocking on the front door downstairs. He opened up a secret compartment in haste, moving the wall and opening the only window in the room, the one that was always hidden so as to keep the world he made in his room from mixing with the awful reality outside of his home. He called out to his two-tailed friend that he would help him defeat Eggman after he showered. He didn't mention that he also needed to wash the sheets for the millionth time that month.

In the shower, with blueberry shampoo, he scrubbed away as many of his troubles and bad odors to the best of his ability. If he could wash away the pain, he would get through this day. It was getting harder and harder to do, though.

'Shadow…' he thought. 'I really hope I can find you soon.'


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 3

That evening, after all of the hell he had gone through that day, Sonic staggered inside of his home and fell face first onto the floor. He moaned in pain. His head hurt. That made the battle hard. He didn't know what had happened.

_"Sonic! Are you okay?" Tails asked, running towards him. He was clutching his head. He was fighting himself as though a battle—no—a __**war**__ were going on in his head. His mind body and soul were tired from lack of sleep at night. He struggled to maintain his sanity around his non-blood-related little brother._

"F-f-fine… ugh!" he dropped to his knees.

"S-Sonic!" Tails gave him a hug to try and help him ease the pain. Sonic thought he was going to break down right then and there. "Knuckles, please take care of the situation here, okay? I'm taking Sonic to my house."

"Alright!" the echidna ran off to fight the final robot for them. Sonic couldn't say that he was well enough to help. He wasn't, anyway. And the fact that he was incapacitated in such a way meant—he knew this, somehow—that the voices were starting to win over his feeble mind.

After taking some pain medication, he went home once he could prove to Tails that he was genuinely okay.

He pushed himself off the floor and managed to get to a standing position. He weakly walked upstairs into his padded room, and locked the door.

"Shadow…" he muttered. Shadow's transparent figure came into his view, a figment of his imagination. "I just don't know how much longer… I can keep lying to them… saying that I'm alright every time… every day…"

**Keep on fighting. You'll be fine.**

"The voices took me down today. Tails nearly didn't let me leave his house. I don't have control of my bodily functions while I sleep, anymore. It would have been a nightmare to stay the night over there. How would I ever explain?"

**You'll be fine—**

"I woke up this morning and I was full. My pillow was gone. The bed was disgusting, again."

**You'll be… fine…**

"There are questionable hand and feet prints on the ceiling. They're brown, yellow, and red. They look squishy. I think the red was my own blood. When did I hurt myself? Last night?"

**You'll be…**

Shadow couldn't even finish the sentence. Sonic dropped to his knees and broke down. The ebony hedgehog walked over to him and stroked his ears to try and calm him. Neither of them said another word that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Voices

Anime: Sonic X

Pairing: Sonadow

Chapter 4

Sonic woke up happier the next morning. It were as though his sorrows had disappeared with ease. That didn't mean that he felt very rested, though. Every time he goes to sleep, he wakes up feeling like he had been bouncing off the walls all night long. When he looks around his room, there is proof that he had done isomething/i to it.

He sat up and stretched. He always wondered why his strait jacket was off when he woke up in the morning. He pushed away the worry that even strait jackets couldn't save him from himself, and became overjoyed. This morning, for the first time in months, his bed was still clean when he woke up. There was some blood, though. It was dried and splattered here and there. That worried him, a little bit, but, nevertheless, he was proud of himself. He didn't make a imess/i.

He took a quick shower. The world was quieter, today. Even the voices were too quiet. He wondered why they weren't talking to them. Maybe they were mad at him and giving him the silent treatment. He wondered what he did to upset them, and then shook off the

Sadness. He washed it down the drain with the soap and blood.

He applied bandages when he got out of the shower. He wondered how he hurt himself every night. He would get in that strait jacket to protect himself and to stay warm at night. He only slept with sheets. It would just be common sense to get some covers, but now, he worried that he may have to take extra measures to stay down at night.

What worried him most is that he remembers dreaming and going places in Candy Land at night, exploring Sundae Drive, and making cupcakes while having fun with new friends, yet, when he woke up, his throat would often be strained and scratchy, his bed and whole room would have something disgusting—normally a mixture of brown, yellow and red, which would drip off of things—all over it. His dreams were nothing like that. More like, if he dreamed, and obviously slept, was he sleep-walking? What if, someday, he sleep-walked out of his home, and the world saw him for who he has really become?

Sonic realized that he had zoned out and had gone totally relaxed. Big mistake. He moved to get more bandages and stepped in something fresh and gooey with feathers from his pillow in it. He could have cried. Even in the day time, now? He was a walking disaster. He feared that he wouldn't even have enough control in public, anymore, if he had none, here. He cleaned up the floor and sat on the toilet, hoping to clean himself out before attempting to go anywhere. Sonic the Hedgehog was inot/i going to have an accident in public. He was going to be fifteen years old, and recognized as such.

His worries, though, made him just want to stay home and look for Shadow and get a hug from him. He felt weak and hopeless.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Voices

Anime: Sonic X

Pairing: Sonadow

Chapter 5

Nobody came for him all day long. It was the afternoon, now, and the day was still and quiet. Even the white, padded room provided him with no comfort. He left it, and went downstairs to eat.

He looked in the refrigerator for anything edible. He hadn't cleaned it out in a while, and almost everything in there was ruined. Sonic frowned even more, seeing as there was nothing available to him. He was going to have to go out if he wanted anything to eat.

He walked to the front door and touched the handle. He was going to go out. He was still worried. One more time, he went to the restroom before he left.

"Alright, Sonic. Get some food and a new pillow. It's not that hard. Maybe if you go at super sonic speed you can get it over with quickly." He opened the door quickly after a big, hard gulp, and was about to run out of it, when he saw Cream the Rabbit on his doorstep, her hand up as though she were about to knock.

"Oh…" the both said slowly in surprise.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sonic," she said.

"Oh, um, hi, Cream," Sonic said sheepishly.

"I have nobody to play with. I didn't figure you would want to play with me, but I brought some crayons and paper so we could color together. I understand if you're not interested…"

"No, no! Don't be sad… I was about to go get some food. Maybe I can get something really quick from the store and come right back, okay?"

"Really?" she brightened. "You'll spend the day with me?"

"Sure! Just give me a minute." He shut the door, ran upstairs, and pulled the wall-disguise down over the door to his padded room. "Just in case she explores my house," he muttered, "She won't find this place on accident." He ran back downstairs and let her in. "Just sit down in the kitchen and start without me. I'll be back in a sonic second!" he ran off. By the time she had started on her first picture, he had already come back. He was panting when he came in, not because running at that speed tires him pout, but out of fear that he would be stopped by someone and end up having "problems" all of a sudden. He was fine, though, by some miracle. He put all of the groceries and his pillow on the floor, and threw away everything in the refrigerator before putting everything away. Everything was fresh, now. All he had to do was make things from it before they spoiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Voices

Anime: Sonic X

Pairing: Sonadow

Chapter 6

He made them both grilled cheese sandwiches, and sat down to color with her. He brought his own package of paper to the table and a new box of crayons.

"Thought I'd get some for me while I was out. It wouldn't be nice for me to just use your things, right?"

"That's very generous of you, Mr. Sonic," Cream said with a smile.

"You can drop the mister, if you want to. We're friends, so there's no need for formalities."

"My mom will be mad at me if she hears me call someone by their name without mister or miss before it. She says that it's rude." she frowned and she colored.

"Then only do it around her. Has anyone else said you can just call them by their name?" Sonic took out a red and black crayon, and started to draw one of his friends. The blonde shook her head. "Well, you can call me Sonic, then."

"Okay, Sonic!" she said. They colored in silence for a few minutes, taking a bite of their food every now and then, before Cream broke the silence.

"My mom took Cheese to the doctor today."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think he'll be fine. I guess even chao can get colds. What are you drawing?"

"I'm finished, so you can look, now."

His drawing was just as childish looking as her, but she thought it was a real work of art.

"Oh! Mr. Shadow!" she said happily. "You drew him with a happy face, too. I'm sure that's how he would want to be remembered."

"Yeah. I think I should've added me to this picture, you know? But I already drew the background, so I can't fit in this picture…"

"I'll draw you two together, then."

"Really? You'd do it for me?"

"Sure, I will!"

"What'd you draw?"

She showed him the picture.

"I drew me with my mom and Cheese. Is it pretty?"

"It sure is! Why the night sky? It's pretty, of course, but why night time?"

"I thought I saw a sun on your paper and thought that I would draw a starry night on mine."

"Creative." Sonic smiled brightly. "Want some ice cream?"

"Sure!"

They spent the entire day without a care.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 7

Early in the evening, Cream's mother Vanilla called Sonic's home, telling him that it was time to go home. A storm was on the way.

"I can take you back, if you nee me too," he said. With a smile, she shook her head.

"No, thank you! See you later Mr. Son—oh! Right… see you later Sonic!" she ran away, her bunny ears flopping behind her as she had a bounce in her step. Sonic walked back inside and went to his room, ready to see Shadow.

He opened his window for a change so that he could see when the rain started to come down, pitter-pattering on his windshield and roof.

**Hmm… this is odd.** Shadow said when he appeared.

"Mm? Why?"

**You usually seal off this room because you want it separated from the rest of the world.**

"Yeah." Sonic closed his eyes, a smile on his face. "Will you come under the sheets with me, Shadow? Rainy days make me want to warm up with somebody." He looked at Shadow expectantly. He didn't make a move. "I _swear_ it's clean." After he said that, the ebony hedgehog got into bed with him. They huddled close together. "Lights out." Sonic said. They lights turned out, and all they could see was the light fading from behind the clouds as it slowly became nighttime. They silently watched the rain for many minutes before the blue hedgehog said anything else. "The rain is tranquil and calming. I like to be with others when it starts coming down."

**Why is that?**

Sonic's eyes lowered a bit, and he had a sad smile on his face.

"When it thunders, it's too loud for me to hear the voices. When it's just like this, the voices don't say a word even now. Until I go to sleep, please stay with me. I really don't like the silence." Shadow silently wrapped his arms around Sonic's back. They were close to spooning, but they weren't. They were just close enough to get warm. Soon, Shadow felt Sonic relax and his breathing slowed. He assumed that he was asleep.

**Sonic?** he received no reply. He nuzzled his cheek a little bit and said softly, **Good night.** before he left the room. He hoped Sonic would stay down and have a restful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 8

He went into dreamland, hoping for a good night's sleep.

_Sonic woke up in Candyland._

"Come on, Sonic! There's a huge, mint-cookie sundae on Sundae Drive! Tails called out excitedly." Sonic ran after him. It seemed that no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up. Tails flew on ahead out of his view.

His eyes opened up. His insane side _never_ sleeps. He sat up and got on top of the bed, and started to bounce around on it, further breaking it down. He had an evil look on his face as though he hungered to give this body of his Hell. His claws poked through the ends of his gloves, and he jumped higher, trying to reach the soft ceiling.

_The clouds turned into soft, warm marshmallows. They were melted and warm. Globs of it fell on Sonic, and he dove right into them, tasting the sweet treat._

He used anti-gravity in his shoes, and the claws on his hands to climb on the ceiling and along the walls. He chewed on it and smirked when he accomplished getting a messy chunk out of the ceiling. He ground it between his teeth, and swallowed it. It tasted like foam mixed with lint.

_Hot fudge rained from the sky, and lemon juice could be squeezed from fruit gushers on the yellow trees._

The insanity that was Sonic had no bounds. If that glass on the open window were not bullet proof, he would have probably run outside and caused havoc. The world would have seen him devouring anything that he saw, and anything that came from him.

_He didn't know where Tails was. In fact, he forgot what his object (find the new ice cream on Sundae Drive) even __**was**__. He climbed the trees and looked at the sky as it looked like it was filled with cotton candy clouds. He jumped from on to the next, merrily bouncing away._

Then, he discovered the crayons. He decided that slashing away was boring and colored out a childlike message on the ceiling in large, untidy handwriting like that of a toddler's.

Thunder suddenly boomed outside. He lost it and ran to the source of the noise, which he determined to be was the window he scratched and kicked at it, screaming angrily at it without words as though he were a four-year-old throwing a temper tantrum. He managed to crack the window a little bit, or at least make it _look_ cracked. Finally, he grew bored with it and started munching and sucking on Sonic's new crayons. Yes. _Sonic's_. Not his. Sonic is asleep. He is the embodiment of the second voice inside the blue hedgehog's mind… the side of him that doesn't like going back to sleep at night and waking up in the confinement of this white room.

He gnawed on a purple crayon after all the other's had been mostly eaten, and left shavings of them all around him as though he hard tried to sharpen them with his teeth. He decided that this last one tasted like grape, when in reality, it tasted like colored wax that easily crumbles on paper.

_He found the new sundae. It was in a fountain as a new attraction, and gushed into the air. He caught some of it in his mouth. Minty and sweet._

He squatted on the bed and let it all out. He gushed from both ends. He wanted to leave a bigger mess in the bed than he had in a while. Colors and feathers were mixed in with the nastiness. He knew Sonic would miss his precious _crayons_. He smirked wider. He then landed on his back in the squishy mess and aimed so that he showered himself. He wanted Sonic to be _insanely_ depressed when he saw what had happened to himself in the morning.

The sun was starting to peek through the clouds. He took some of the goop and made it go splat on the wet, peach stomach, and then closed his eyes. Sonic would be waking up soon.

_"See you tomorrow, Sonic!" Tails said happily._

"Bye-bye!" Sonic said, cheerful as ever.

If only Sonic had known what he was _really_ eating all night long.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 9

The message read **HELLO**. Sonic lay there staring at it. It said _**HELLO**_. He was too startled and shocked by what he found himself in to get up. He was actually _stuck_ in the horrid smelling things that had come from him last night, as though he had collapsed in it.

The ceiling was torn up.

**Hello** was written on the ceiling.

There were colors—destroyed crayons—and shavings of them everywhere. Whoever it was used the crayons—his innocent joy—to write the message.

**Hello** was written on the ceiling.

Scary people were drawn stabbing others, and dying, themselves. His fur felt like he had wet on his entire body, somehow.

**Hello** was written on the ceiling.

He needed to clean up. He could shower forever, if he had the option. He was too afraid to move, though. Who left this message?

**Hello**.

He finally started to use any strength he could muster to pull himself out of the disgusting bed. This place was no sanctuary. It was a prison. He didn't want to be here. He quickly got out of the room and ran to the bathroom. He trembled, and shivered, and then all of a sudden, wretched. Colors, feathers, lint, wax and other disturbing indigestible things came out of him onto the floor, as well as the ice cream and grilled cheese from yesterday's fun evening. Seeing the new mess made more come out of him. He even saw brown and yellow, and red. These were not from crayons, though. He was horrified. He pleaded to whoever would listen… _please don't let any of this be what I think it is…_

Sonic made it into the shower and turned it on right away. It was freezing cold but he didn't notice it. He couldn't feel it. He poured shampoo straight onto his head and scrubbed hard on every part of his body. He could barely feel it. He turned the water up as hot as it would go. It would have made any normal Mobian cry out in shock from the sudden burning sensation, but Sonic couldn't feel it. He scrubbed harder until he was clawing his skull, and then his arms. Blood mixed with the unmentionable disgust that wash down the drain. The cuts grew larger until they were gashes. Even the gashes had gashes. He dug into muscles, and may have even scraped bone. In his delirium, he truly couldn't feel a thing of it. Why? Why couldn't he feel any of this?

He lost it even more. He screamed. He was in a panic and was filled with anger. Why couldn't he feel it?

**Hello** was written on the ceiling.

He banged his head against the slick shower walls, trying to feel _anything_.

**Hello** was written on the ceiling.

He nearly broke his hand punching the wall. He kicked and thrashed in the small spaces, scraping himself on anything sharp. If there had been a razor in there—which there wasn't because he had no need to shave, and no other males did, either—he would have shaved his head in his current mental state. He would have _peeled_ his _**eyes**_/b.

**Hello. Was written. On the ceiling.**

He collapsed as a wave of fatigue washed over him. The shower head kept battering his new and old wounds with water, washing the blood away until the water ran cold. He didn't wake up for hours, but at least he hurt himself enough so that he would stay down this time and sleep for real. It wouldn't be enough, though. It never was.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 10

Laying on the drain caused the shower to stop up. Stopping up the shower caused it to flood the bathroom. It would have flooded only the shower, but the door was knocked open hours ago when Sonic was thrashing about.

Shadow didn't find Sonic. He looked throughout the house, and heard the shower. He decided to wait on the blue hedgehog in his favorite, white, padded room, but when he saw what Sonic saw, he was horrified… shocked… disturbed… _frightened_. He kept his fright at bay and ran through the walls until he was in front of the bathroom. The carpet was wet because the bathroom floor was entirely flooded with two inches of water. He ran through the door and saw Sonic in his miserable state, sleeping away the pain and shock from what Shadow had seen.

Shadow used his tangibility to stand Sonic up and finish washing him. A few minutes later he was clean and he towel dried him and put gloves and socks on him. He felt him relax even more and put him on the toilet, having decided that it would be good to check that before he brought him to one of the guest rooms in the large house. He was right for doing so. Sonic released until he was done. Shadow, not wanting to have to wipe him, used the shower to rinse his lower body again. He re dried him and took him to one of the guest rooms, the one that once belonged to Amy Rose.

He turned the light on manually and laid him down. He went downstairs to get a large trash bag, in hopes that if he could keep Sonic laying on it while he slept that there would be no accidents on the very clean and pretty bedspread. He remembered a conversation between them from long ago in that white room and he looked for a bag.

_**You're the only one who lives here. Why do you own such a big house?**__ Shadow asked._

"A long time ago, a disaster hit the town. I had finally been convinced to get a house, and it's paid for by the public since I do my duties as a hero on a regular basis. They stay alive, and I get a warm bed at night. It was small at the time, though, and needed renovations. After the town was hit by the powerful storm that came in, I told my friends that if they helped me add rooms to the house, they could live with me until things got better again."

_**Were you… still living secretly in this room?**___

"My secret room? No… it didn't exist at the time. I can't remember what made me feel comfortable in color free rooms. Just the thought of me being safe in a strait jacket… safe from myself and others… makes the world a safer place."

Shadow placed the big, black bag under Sonic and took some tape. He made a diaper out of it. He knew Sonic wouldn't be happy when he found himself wearing it. But it was needed. He knew that he wouldn't need it if he were in his padded room, but it was filthy in there. It was also _scary_. He didn't want Sonic to have to see that.

He considered going and cleaning it all himself. If he did, maybe Sonic could forget. He was worried, though. If he left him alone, he might get up and trash Amy's room. The room had been made with a lot of effort and time put in. Sonic would be upset if it were destroyed. He used all of his power to try and stay all day with Sonic until he woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 11

Shadow watched him until he finally woke up. The sun was starting to go down at that hour and he wondered if Sonic would be able to sleep at all tonight.

**Sonic.** he said.

"Shadow!" Sonic said in a relieved whisper. He saw his surroundings. There was a lot of pink and velvet in this room. "Why am I in this room? Why I am not in mine?" he really didn't appear to remember what had happened last night, to that room, or what he had done himself in his traumatized state. He had done that much of a number on himself.

**The room should be cleaned up by me before you go back in it. I'll help you. Stay down no matter what.**

"Why you?"

**I can use my hover shoes to clean up the ceiling.**

"But I can use anti gravity to—" Sonic's face looked shocked for a few seconds, as though a little of what he saw came back to him.

**Sonic?**

"Hello…" he mumbled. The word stuck in his mind. Shadow knew what was starting to come back to memory, so he did his best to distract him.

**I'm nearing a Chaos Emerald. I have enough energy to stay all night, cook your dinner, clean your room, and carry you downstairs.**

"Nearing a Chaos Emerald? What do you mean?"

**You'll understand in time. Hopefully, not too much more time. I'm already drawing on the emerald's power. It's strengthening me. There's so much I need to do…**

Sonic looked at him. He could wonder forever and ask just as many questions, but he knew that the ebony hedgehog would never tell him what it meant.

**What would you like for dinner?**

"Um… I guess anything could do…" he tried to stand. He fell back in Shadow's lap, startled by his own weakness.

**I'm carrying you whether you want me to or not.** he picked him up bridal style. Shadow felt very warm. His chest fur was soft. He could feel and hear him… yet he couldn't smell him.

He saw the claw marks on his arms. They were very fresh. He had yet to notice the diaper-bag. He smiled. Whatever happened before wasn't going on, now. He could feel again.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 12

He heard a small 'crunch' sound when he was put in one of the wooden chairs at the table. He felt that he was sitting on something and looked down at the black trash bag.

"Why am I wearing this?" he asked.

**You passed out in the shower. That room was unsuitable for you right now, so I put you in that so you wouldn't ruin the covers in that pink room.**

This upset Sonic a little bit, but Shadow already knew it would. It was no surprise to him. The fact that he had a lack of control of his own body was _very_ upsetting.

**Any requests?** he asked, referring to the dinner he was about to make.

"I don't know…" the blue hedgehog said.

The ghost-like teen looked through the refrigerator, and then the freezer. There were frozen vegetables in a bag—the mixed kind—and frozen grilled chicken. There were also pizzas, different kinds of ice creams, and frozen TV dinners, and it wouldn't do for Sonic to have something unhealthy on a day that somebody else was cooking instead of him. He took out the grilled chicken and vegetables, proud of the hero for buying something healthy for a change.

The vegetables—cauliflower, broccoli, baby corn, water chest nuts, and carrots—went in a big bowl that was small enough to fit in the microwave, but big enough to hold half the bag. He put water and some olive oil in the bottom of it, and put it on for six minutes. After wards, the grilled chicken—one piece, unless Sonic wanted more later—was put on for three.

He brought both of those things to the table, and then brought ketchup and butter for Sonic to add to his food. The blue hedgehog looked happy. He probably like this change of food, for once. He typically ate unhealthy things that made themselves rather than something he had to work for. On top of that, it was made by Shadow, who seemed to know what he was doing in the kitchen.

As he happily ate with a smile, he thought about it. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ cook, it was that he was lazy. He wondered when he became lazy, and then thought back to some time ago when he started to hear the voice talk to him for the first time. Then, another voice showed up: Shadow, who claimed he wasn't actually a voice, but the spirit of Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form.

_Shadow came across him by chance. He didn't think Sonic could see him when he was looking around in this town. He was just using this ability to send a copy of himself to search for a Chaos Emerald where he wasn't. He happened to walk into this house, and search every nook and cranny. He couldn't feel much energy, here._

He walked up the stairs, using his tangibility to keep himself from slipping through them. He saw a secret room and walked inside of it, surprised to find Sonic the Hedgehog all alone and talking to himself. He looked lonely. Much to his surprise, the lonely boy looked at him and saw him, as though whatever state he were in could cause certain sense to be heightened or dulled—heightened, in this case—so that he could actually see his form.

"Look… another voice showed up. And I actually know him… but this one's dead." Sonic said, more to himself than anyone else. Who was he talking to? "Will you stay awhile, Shadow?"

Shadow had zone out while waiting for Sonic to finish. He came out of his mind and saw him looking at him, close to his face. They were sitting across from each other, so Sonic was leaning over a bit more than he should. His bottom was out of his chair and their noses were two inches apart.

**Huh?** the darker one said, slightly startled. Sonic didn't move. The moment made it feel like the room had just gotten warmer. Both of their cheeks turned slightly pink as they inched closer.

Suddenly, the moment was killed.

"Uh… gotta go!" the azure male ran from the room into the downstairs bathroom before he had an accident. When he opened the door and came out, he had put the bag back on for safety reasons. When he looked in the kitchen, Shadow was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 13

He heard something upstairs and saw that Shadow was inside the padded room. He couldn't see in, but, actually, he could _feel_ him there.

"Shadow?" he said for reassurance.

**I said I was going to clean up.**

"You don't need to go through the trouble. Let me help."

**No. You can sit outside the room if you'd like to talk, but you'd be better off if you weren't in here right now.**

Sonic frowned even more than he already was. He wanted to stay by his side all night long. He probably wasn't going to sleep any, tonight.

"Maybe I'll go lay down, again… wake me when you're done?"

**I should still be here by the time I'm done, but I'll be in here for a while.**

"Okay… see you when I see you, I guess…"

Sonic walked with slumped shoulders back to Amy's pink room and laid on the bed. He stared up at the bumpy, white ceiling and sighed.

"I'm lonely…" he whispered. For a a couple of minutes, it was quiet, and he was alone. Then, all of a sudden, he felt something invisible giving him a hug, and snuggling him. He gasped and then started laughing happily as something licked his cheek. "Hey!" he said. "What gives?"

**Huggling my Sonic plushie. You must be confused because you can't see me.** a voice said.

"Nameless! I missed you… you always said nice things to me." Sonic smiled. He could talk to Nameless for a while, while he waited for Shadow.

Shadow didn't approve of Nameless. He always told Sonic,

**Nameless is a stranger. You don't know him, and he won't tell you his name. Don't talk to strangers.**

He phrased it that way to make it stick in Sonic's deteriorating mind. It's not that it _did_… it's just that Nameless hasn't spoken to him directly ever since Shadow showed up. He wondered why, but decided not to ask aloud.

"How can I feel your snuggling when I can't see you? Can I see you?"

**I'm not ready to be seen, yet. I promise that If you let me make you sleepy, though, we can a snuggle and eat ice cream on Sundae Drive, though. Whaddya say? Hmm?**

Sonic liked this idea. He sensed no danger here. The voice could do him no harm. He went to sleep. The voice took possession of his body and he sat up, stretching.

"That idiot sure did sleep a lot, today…" he said with a smirk. He hopped off the bed, left the room, and headed for the padded room, discarding the diaper-bag, as he had plans to play dirty, make messes, and destroy.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 14

Shadow used a long scrub brush to scrub _everything_. He had no desire to touch the germ-infested room. It even freaked _him_ out a little bit in here. This room… so gross and ruined… how could that blue hedgehog ever call it a _sanctuary_?

Nameless, using a lot of his strength to do this, phased through the wall into the padded room. He would distract Shadow with conversation until he recharged. He had a bone to pick with this guy. He didn't like him just as much as Shadow didn't like Sonic talking to "strangers" like _him_. He came up behind the cleaning hedgehog and covered his eyes playfully, saying,

"Guess who?"

Shadow gasped and whipped around, nearly smacking Sonic—no, Sonic's _body_—with his long brush. Whoever he was right now had a smile on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, yet, at the same time, there was something behind those eyes that read: **danger**, as though he would smile one moment, murder you the next.

**You're not Sonic…** Shadow said, anger flashing across his face as he tried to control himself. This was the guy who had been luring Sonic in, and ruining his life… the guy that needed to be taken out so that Sonic could live a happier life and have no dark secrets. This was the guy he had to confront, but had been too afraid to confront ever since he saw him the first time. After that time, he never stayed with Sonic while he slept until today, when Sonic slept peacefully because the Voice had taken a holiday or gone on a walk about.

"No, but then again, I could be _anybody_, couldn't I?" the voice replied sarcastically.

**Nameless, do you even **_**have**_** a name?** Shadow asked, crossing his arms. It was like he was giving this guy the third decree, as though Shadow were Sonic's father, and Nameless was Sonic's date for a night.

"I wanna make up something clever that suits me. I'll have two names since I don't just play with Sonic. There's another—that I'll keep to myself thank you very much—" he said when he saw Shadow's mouth open as though he were about to ask, and then he continued, "and he's my playmate in the daytime and while Sonic showers."

**Showers? Why?** he looked at Nameless funny.

"Um… I have my reasons. That's all."

They both went silent for a few seconds. Shadow was trying to make up more questions in his mind, when all of a sudden, randomly, Nameless pounced on him, wrapping his arms around him. The ebony hedgehog yelped. Nameless nuzzled him, rubbed his cheek on his chest fur, and softly rubbing up against him in general. Shadow was too shocked by this to push him off, so he just let it happen. Then, Nameless quit. He let go, but didn't step away from him. He glared at him a little bit, looking annoyed and bored.

"I didn't know it was possible." Nameless said.

**…?** Shadow had no words.

"You _really_ suck at snuggling…"


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 15

**…Excuse me?**

"You heard me." Nameless crossed his arms. "That's something else I can hate about you, now."

**I hate you, as well. You're ruining Sonic's life. He tells me that he wakes up in the morning and things are destroyed, he messes himself, and he's never hungry because he ate something in the night. He doesn't tell me this part, but I have reason to believe that he eats anything that even **_**comes**_** from him. You've turned him into something **_**filthy**_**.** Shadow growled.

"You don't understand! The flavor of crayons the texture of a wall…" Nameless grabbed a chunk of questionably-colored wall-padding and started eating it in front of him. Shadow stared at him like he was the biggest freak of nature he had ever witnessed. "I mean, _everything_ is food. I like what you guys would call 'real' stuff, too, but I can taste things in all of this stuff, too."

Shadow nearly vomited watching him. There was so much lint in that. There was something brown and squishy on the corner of it. He felt very ill. Nameless spoke with the "food" in his mouth.

"Another reason to hate you: you're destroying my artwork!"

_**Artwork?**_ that just made Shadow angry. **You call all of this **_**ART**_**?** Nameless nodded.

"I wasn't there to see it until now, but Sonic sure did appreciate what I did this morning. He really banged himself up good! Hello… who would've thought that just _one simple word_ would make him snap without me even being there to make him lose it? I guess this is my best work yet!"

Shadow was seething mad.

"I like to take guys like Sonic and fill their minds with rainbows and ice cream and pretty, happy smiles, and then drop them like a rock every now and then. I take them up higher each time so that the drop will be worse every single time. It's so fun!"

The only thing holding him back was that the voice that was speaking was using Sonic's body as a medium. If he tried to kill the voice…

Shadow zoned out for a moment and then zoned back in. Now, Nameless was back on the subject of what he considered to be "food".

"…I mean, I haven't tried _everything_, yet. I haven't tried a thing that I didn't like, either. I just realized that I've never eaten a person before, though. Surprising since I've met people who look extra yummy…" he looked at Shadow and went silent. Two seconds of blank expressions later, Nameless pounced. The ebony hedgehog yelled as he was pinned. Sharp canines dug into his left ear, and ripped a chunk of flesh and meat off. Nameless's teeth scraped the bone a little bit. Shadow could hear it in his skull. The blue hedgehog chewed it, and thought again of something clever. This tasted good to him, so he thought about scarring poor Shadow for life by making him have a taste of it himself. He leaned down swiftly, intending to tongue kiss him and push some of the mutilated eat into the Ultimate Life Form's mouth, but Shadow managed to shove him off and get away.

In an instant, Nameless went from joyful cannibal to angered psychopath.

"HEY! YOU'RE SO RUDE! YOU DON'T JUST PUSH SOMEONE OFF LIKE THAT AND NOT ACCEPT THEIR FOOD!" he opened the door hastily and ran after him. He had recharged by now, and didn't want to use more power phasing through things.

**'What do I do?'** Shadow thought. **'I can feel the power on him… he's coming for me and I'm not at full power here.'**

He saw him running up from the bottom of the staircase. He had a knife. How did he get down to the kitchen so fast? Nameless pounced on him, managing to, much to Shadow's bad luck and dismay, pin his arms above his head. The blue hedgehog had a disturbing grin on his face, and his pupils were smaller than usual. He laughed in a demonic way and lightly sliced a paper-thin cut on Shadow's cheek, making a little trickle of blood come out of it. He leaned down and licked it, savoring the flavor.

"Mm… you taste like Chaos. So delicious and powerful, and all of you will be mine…" he raised the knife above his head and slammed it down. Shadow didn't scream. He was gone. He had remembered just in time that he, too, could phase through objects. He was gone from the house. Realizing this, Nameless stared blankly at a random wall. He pulled the knife out of the floor with difficulty, and then walked downstairs and chunked it in the sink. He looked around the kitchen slowly, and then left the room. He looked at the front door. He was free from that padded room. If he wanted to, he could go on an outright _rampage_, something he had missed having the pleasure of doing. "Ugh…" he said. "I used up too much energy chasing that friggin' loser… it's not the right time. Besides…" he used more energy to appear upstairs. The room was pretty clean already, but the words and "art work" was still there. The sheets had been stripped, so he didn't land in mush when he flopped down on the bed. "I'll punish Shadow by letting Sonic wake up here, in the nighttime, not tired, and scared. It'll make him wish he'd _never_defied me."

Sonic woke up.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 16

The real Shadow was on the other side of the world, looking for a Chaos Emerald. If he could get one of those, he could appear before Sonic in person instead of as a spirit-copy.

His copy appeared behind him, panting. He collapsed on the ground. Shadow turned to see the state he was in. A scrape was on his cheek, and part of his left ear was gone. He was in bad shape. Shadow picked up his copy bridal style and didn't reabsorb him.

"Report to me vocally, this time. I'll clean you up in the nearest lake." He teleported them a short distance. He was able to do that, but only in small amounts. He was too far away from Sonic to warp to his home, otherwise, he would have already been there. He removed both of their shoes, gloves, and socks, and stepped into the water with him. The sensitive, injured copy sucked in a breath. After the adrenaline rush he had gotten from fighting with Nameless, he didn't realize how hot he was until his body touched the water. Shadow helped him sit in the shallow end, and then got on his knees and cleaned him off with the water. The copy sighed in relief. He was home with Shadow, what many could easily call his "Master". He was just a copy that could be reabsorbed, though. He would report back to Shadow by being absorbed, or telling him like he would today. That was all.

**I had to deal with Nameless.** He started.

"I can see that."

**He ate something disgusting in front of me…** a little bile rose to the back of his throat just thinking about it. "I also felt like he was drawing on my energy. He bit a third of my ear off and seemed to really enjoy the taste of it…"

"I hope that when you are reabsorbed that this will be fixed."

**So do I.** they were silent for a while as the original washed his doppelganger. Unintentional heat was in the copy's cheeks, and could be seen in the moonlight that shown through the trees. He felt like his body was aflame. **Hey…**

"Hmm?"

**There isn't much of an explanation for what I'm about to ask. I don't know if it was just because I was caught off-guard at the time, but…** his face felt warmer. He felt the back of Shadow's cooler hand feeling it.

"Are you ill?" he asked naively. The Shadow-copy shook his head and blushed a little more.

**Are we bad at snuggling?** Shadow didn't know how to answer something like that, so he stayed quiet for half a minute.

"I've never thought about it…"

**I was told by someone who snuggles well that I suck at it.** he looked over his shoulder at the original, his cheeks pink-tinted with embarrassment. He slowly turned around and laid hesitantly against his chest and started to rub his cheek against his soft, white chest fur. Now, the original was blushing. He decided that it was fine. He actually liked the warmth. He found that it was comforting after all of this time alone.

No… he hadn't been alone. He had had a copy of himself… a voice of his own to listen to that would tell him no lies. He was fine with this.

He rubbed the small of the copy's back. They stayed that way for hours… the copy of Shadow snuggling against him to see if he was any good at it, and the original waiting for the sun to rise.

**'So tired…'** the copy thought. He yawned and snuggled closer, happy in the warmth as the sun peaked over the horizon, and loving the body heat Shadow gave off. **We have to…** he said quietly, yawning mid sentence. **Help Sonic… it's serious, now…** he fell asleep.

Shadow watched him. Was he really this cute when he slept? He just rolled his eyes to the sky at the thought. He was just sexually frustrated enough to where even _he_ reminded _himself_ of a certain blue hedgehog that he had come to know and protect.

"You're right." He replied, more a mumble than actual words. He reabsorbed the copy and swam into the deep end, swishing his fur around far below. The multi-colored fish were starting to wake up, and could see the sun. He saw how it looked from below the water. It was like looking through blue crystal into another world with only peace.

He crawled out on the other side and looked for an open place to lay down, get dry, and sleep. He had been up all night awaiting his copy's return, and now was the time to rest up. Tomorrow, he would start working harder than ever to find a Chaos Emerald, and ensure Sonic's safety until he would finally get to him. It was only a matter of days, now.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 17

It had been two days since Shadow had last seen Sonic. Nameless had been gone all that time, and he had just returned. He joined Sonic's body and instantly became ill.

'Has he been sitting outside the padded room the entire time I was gone?' Nameless thought. He weakly stood up and walked Sonic to the bathroom to get a shower. He looked at it and turned it on, weak enough to where he forgot that he couldn't get in with him. A drop of the water hit him and he hissed in pain as the area it hit sizzled like it had seeped into an electrical socket. 'Damn…' he thought, baring his fangs in anger, gritting his teeth together from that emotion and pain. 'You'd better not pass out when I get out of you.' He left the body again and stood behind him. Sonic wobbled and nearly toppled over. Nameless was invisible, so he couldn't be seen. Sonic was too out of it to question what caught him, and stepped into the shower to quickly clean his messy lower body. Having been in a state of fear and shock for two days in a row, he didn't notice at all when he released on himself so many times. He was far gone and nobody came for him. For two days straight, he was all alone.

The depressed blue hedgehog washed himself as Nameless watched him, waiting for him to be done.

'Finish already. You need to eat.' The spirit thought irritably. Sonic's shower didn't last long, but he was clean and smelled good again. He weakly walked over to the toilet, used the restroom, and walked downstairs after washing his hands for what seemed like forever in the sink. Nameless followed him, walking backwards in front of him just in case he fell here. This wasn't a stable place to possess him…not in the state Sonic was currently in. 'Whatever. This is what I wanted, anyway. I got Shadow back for what he did. From the looks of it, he hasn't come back since that time, either. Damn… he didn't see my accomplishment!' When they reached the bottom of the steps, Sonic took a step towards the kitchen. Nameless was about to possess him again, when the doorbell rang. Nameless possessed him. He could smell pie. He knew of only one hedgehog that noticed enough about Sonic to see that he had a doorbell. Hungrily, he walked to the door and opened it. Standing there was Amy Rose, who smelled like apple pie. She must have been baking recently.

"Hello, Sonic!" she gave him a big hug. Nameless was too weak to respond, so he moaned instead. He normally enjoyed hugs, but he wanted to eat something. He thought he was going to be sick. She pulled away from him and looked at him. "Oh my! You're so pale and thin! Are you okay?" he didn't respond. She grabbed his arm and said, "You're coming with me. You look like you need something to eat. I've made lots of food with Cream. You'll be better in no time." He walked along side her, using her for support. This was the first time he had been out of that house in a long time.

'Hmm…' he looked at her, thinking, "Smart girl."


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 18

After Shadow had gotten to sleep the day he left Sonic, he had to stay asleep for a long time. He slept for an entire twenty-four hours, and woke up. He was well enough to split up with his copy and search for an emerald while the copy did his job for the day.

"I want you to get Sonic some help. Tell Tails that I'll be returning to help, soon, but that until then, Sonic needs someone to help him. Now that I am this close to an emerald, and already drawing on its power, you'll have enough power to be seen by others besides Sonic and Nameless. Tails is a smart kid He just might have what it takes to be of use to us." The copy nodded and replied,

**Fine. I'll be back later.** he disappeared, appearing in front of the last place he remember Tails' workshop to be. He could hear him working on something, most likely updating a machine or two. He walked around until he found the source of the construction noises, and was surprised to find the blond building a new room next to the garage. It didn't look like it was going to be comfortable for anyone. It was more along the lines of one of those interrogation rooms people see in the movies with a one way screen for the good guys to look through and hear conversations from, and the people on the inside didn't know anyone was there or could hear anything. The inside looked sturdy and unbreakable, as if it could hold and indestructible force. Shadow didn't like the looks of this.

Suddenly, Tails stopped working and looked behind him. He could feel someone watching him. He saw Shadow and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Shadow!" he called out.

**'So he really**_**can**_**see me…'** he thought. Tails ran over to him.

"I didn't think you were even… I mean… how are you?" this was obviously awkward. Many thought he was dead. Sonic was included in those many. Plus, with him being slightly transparent, there would be questions.

**I'm not dead. I'm a spirit-copy of Shadow the Hedgehog, who is currently looking for a Chaos Emerald. We always split apart so we can cover more distance. That isn't why I am here today, though. You have something I believe to be necessary in the rescuing of Sonic the Hedgehog.** Tails was quiet for a moment. He looked down at his red and white shoes and said,

"I know." Shadow didn't expect that. He expected the kid to freak out and over exaggerate and make the problem seem like the end of the world. Tails was calm, though. Instead, Shadow was the one that was surprised.

**You seem a lot calmer than I expected.**

"I am. And I know, because…" he paused for several seconds, not sure how to put this. "Because I saw what was in that room."


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 19

Amy led Nameless all the way to her home. Once they stepped inside, he could feel the warmth of it. He could smell so much food here. She sat him down, having full control over him in the hungry, weakened state he was in. She got him a plate of roast, potatoes, and carrots, and sat beside him with the plate in her lap.

"Open wide!" she said. He did so, and he ate one of the carrots. The flavor was so delicious. Sonic's body needed all of this.

-

**Why… how… How do you know?**

"I called out to him from down below. I was knocking on his door for a long time, but he never answered. I saw that his window was open and I flew up to see if he was still asleep and was okay, but I saw… all of that, instead. I couldn't get inside downstairs or through the window, and I started to put two and two together."

**'That's right… It was a rainy day and he wanted to see the rain as it fell.'** Shadow thought. He remembered them cuddling close together until Sonic fell asleep. He remembered the room being a lot cleaner before he left, and when he returned the next day, it was a disaster. Tails had probably seen the room while he was passed out in the shower. **What did you come up with?**

"A long time ago when we were all a lot younger, Sonic had never gone Super Sonic before. He collected all of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and glowed with power. He had frightening eyes, though. They had no pupils, just red swirls. He couldn't control himself when he was like that. He would kill everyone and everything he saw. Several times, he tried to kill even _us_. One day we realized that he could go Super without them because he had enough Chaos energy and ring energy to be able to do it. It was always triggered by anger, stress, or both. We managed to use a star post to get rid of Super Sonic, but seeing the headache Sonic got the other day, and the room upstairs, and why he doesn't let us in his home or even hang around with us anymore… I'm starting to wonder if he has come back."

**I've seen him go Super Sonic. He was never like that.**

"That's because we got rid of the demon that was making him into a murderer. He is not only the strongest, most reliable her on Mobius, but the most deadliest of villains and killers I've ever met. With that Crazy Super side gone, we're safe and so is Sonic. If he has come back, though… we need to do something, and fast."


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 20

Nameless finished his plate, and Amy started pulled out the desserts from the cupboards and refrigerator. There were ice creams, cupcakes, chocolates, and cakes everywhere. His green eyes sparkled. She poured him a tall glass of milk and placed everything on the table.

"Cream and I entered a contest where we remake popular desserts and have the judges eat them. Whoever cooks the dishes best wins. These aren't the final products. These are a test. I want you to tell me how we did." She said with a smile. She put a chocolate milkshake in front of him with whipped topping, a cherry, and chocolate shavings on top, a pink cupcake with rainbow frosting and a strawberry on top, a piece of vanilla cake with three different kinds of icing on it, and placed the glass of milk beside all of them, She knew he would need it. "I hope you don't hurt yourself eating all of that, so if you get done and can't eat anymore, just stop, okay? I also have pie, and crepes, and cookies with smiley faces on that and sundaes, and…" she went on and on and on. Nameless immediately picked up the strawberry-rainbow cupcake and took a big bite of it enthusiastically while she talked. He could have cried with joy. He hadn't had sweets like this in… probably _never_. Ever since Nameless possessed Sonic, he had made Sonic's metabolism go up to an alarming rate. He could just eat and eat and eat. He didn't plan to top eating any of this any time soon. It was a dream come true.

-

"I gave him some medicine for his head the other day. It's something I developed, myself. I've been working on it for years, and recently started paying attention to it again ever since his 'headache' the other day. He thought it was acetaminophen, but it was medication to help control the demon. If I did it right, it was supposed to help him all night, but if it didn't, I need to know. Because that was supposed to help him not be possessed."

**It didn't work. He woke up with his room destroyed like it always is every morning.**

"Oh…" he hung his head in shame. "I'd better work harder on it, then."

**I see you've been working hard on something big.** Shadow walked towards the new room Tails was building.

"That room controls Chaos energy in a person, and might help us find out if the demon is back in Sonic. If it is, we need to learn about its properties so that we may get Sonic back to normal."

**Even strait jackets don't hold Sonic. He escapes them every time. Can Super Sonic phase through objects? Was he prone to strange eating habits? Like eating walls or crayons?** Shadow asked.

"Crayons and walls? Phasing? Maybe it's not Super Sonic, after all… either that, or Super Sonic has gone through a _tremendous_ change since we all last saw him. Does his fur change color?"

**No, but he has a dangerous aura when Nameless possesses him.**

"Nameless?"

**The primary voice that speaks with Sonic, and the one who possesses him at night. Sonic doesn't understand that he's the one doing those things to his room, and to himself. I tell him not to talk with the voices, but he doesn't listen to me. He has a childlike mentality. This has been going on for a year, now.**

"A YEAR? Why didn't you come to me, sooner? I might have been able to do something a long time ago!"

**Sonic's senses can either be heightened or dulled by the voice. It is heightened in vision, so he was able to see me. It is often dulled so that he can't feel pain as easily. The only reason you can see me now is that the real me is so close to a Chaos Emerald, that he is drawing on the energy enough to where the large amount of energy I give off provides an aura so that I have a silhouette, therefore, I am visible in the eyes of those with duller vision.**

"Oh, so it isn't your fault, then. Shall we go look for a Chaos Emerald, now? The room is basically done. I have to add a chair, and that's all. The room will drain a lot of his energy, so he might not be able to phase through objects. If we can get you your emerald, you can come join us for real."

**That sounds good. Let's see if we can find one.**

"I'll get the X Tornado ready. Come on!" they flew away from the workshop, and using the radar, started heading for the nearest large amount of energy that appeared on the screen.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 21

"…"

**What is with the look on your face?** Shadow asked. He was riding on the outside of the plan like Sonic normally would.

"It doesn't make sense…"

**What?** Shadow could barely hear him through the glass that separated them.

"The nearest large amount of energy… why would Amy have a Chaos Emerald?" he asked himself more than anyone else. Irritably, Shadow knocked on the glass twice. "Huh?" he looked at Shadow.

**Speak up.**

Tails pressed a button and removed the glass around him, and only had a pane up in front of his face to shield him from the wind.

"The nearest Chaos Emerald is at Amy's house! But I don't know why…"

**Let's go check it out.**

-

The real Shadow was so close… he could feel the energy. He ran through the forest he was in. The connection he had with the emeralds was so strong that he thought he could even see the color of it…his favorite color of all.

He was nearly there… nearly there. Then, he saw it. He slowed down. He could see it sticking out of the ground a little bit. He picked it up, brushed the dirt off of it as though it were the most precious thing in the world.

Light blue…that was its color. He pictured Sonic's smiling face and green eyes. He was so happy and carefree… a hero to all of Mobius and the rest of the Universe. Then, he pictured him with all of those deep gashes and bleeding…with Nameless holding him from behind. He could only see one of Nameless's eyes; it was psychotic.

Shadow snapped out of it, literally shaking himself out of his thoughts. He used Chaos Control.

Tails and Shadow were about to enter Amy's home. Tails raised his right hand to knock on the door, when behind them, the real Shadow the Hedgehog appeared. The copy, feeling his presence, gasped and whipped around. Tails, hearing the sudden intake of breath, turned around and was startled to see that there are now two Shadow's on the porch. The copy had a frown, but his red eyes looked soft. This would probably be the last time he would ever separate from Shadow… his master. The original touched the copy's shoulder and started to absorb him for the last time. The copy started to lean up close to his face…but disappeared before his lips touched what they wanted to.

"There isn't an emerald in here." Shadow said.

"H-huh?" Tails was so shocked. Shadow opened the door by force.

"Nameless!" he called out.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Voices

Anime: Sonic X

Pairing: Sonadow

Chapter 22

They saw Sonic in a happy position with a happy face and a cupcake in his hands. He was happily eating it in Amy's lap as she stroked his quills and petted his ears. He rubbed his cheek against her lap, very pleased with the treatment. Almost all the food was gone. He had eaten an astonishing amount, and would be done when he finished eating all the food. Shadow walked over to 'Sonic' with an angry expression. It seemed like neither of the hedgehogs had noticed him and Tails come in despite how loud they were.

"Nameless." Shadow said again, sternly.

"Hnn? Uh…" Nameless realized that he was so happy and far-gone that he gave himself away.

"So, you're really not Sonic, are you?" Tails said, still in the doorway not sure if it was safe to come in, or not.

"Huh? When did you people get here?" Amy asked, oblivious to the rest of the world until just this moment. Tails sweat-dropped.

"We just got here, Amy," he answered.

"The Sonic in your lap is not Sonic, at all," Shadow said.

"Huh? But why wouldn't he be?" Amy asked, surprised.

"Mnn… don't listen to 'em…" Nameless said, nearly dropping his cupcake as he gave Amy's waist a big hug. She blushed.

"See? It's Sonic. Why wouldn't he be anybody else?" she asked, nuzzling his ear. Tails ran over to her and whispered a shorter version of the story that Shadow had told him, and the story he told Shadow about Super Sonic. Her face changed slowly from happiness and bliss to worry and fear. She looked down at the person in her lap. "Son…ic?" she said, trying to contain her fright.

"Shh." Tails whispered. He took a needle out, which was hidden in one of his big, fluffy tails, and injected a cupcake with something to knock him out. He handed it to Amy, and nodded once. She knew what to do. Nameless finished his cupcake.

"Amy?" he said, wanting another one. She hesitantly handed him the knock-out cupcake, and he happily ate it until it was gone. Soon, his vision started to blur and he felt tired. "Nng… I feel sleepy…" he closed his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Voices

Anime: Sonic X

Pairing: Sonadow

Chapter 23

"Shadow, can we use Chaos Control to get back to my workshop? We need to get Sonic back to the room I made quickly. This tranquilizer will only keep him down for a couple of minutes considering his high power signatures." Shadow nodded once and took out his new Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS—" as he said 'control', Amy jumped on him, teleporting with them. "CONTROL!"

"Amy, why did you—" Amy interrupted Tails.

"I have to know more! I have to see that he'll be okay!" she said, so worried and unhappy.

"Amy…" the kitsune said, knowing that he couldn't turn her away. Plus, they would need to return her home themselves. She was too far away to walk home alone. He sighed. "Fine. Shadow, I'll get the chair, you get Sonic and strap him in."

"What are you going to do?" she asked. The boys split up and to do what they had to do.

"We're going to see if we're right about him being re-possessed by Super. If he is, we're going to study it and see how we can rid him of it for good." They strapped Sonic in and closed the door.

"That room makes me fell ill…" Shadow said, feeling better once he got out of the room Nameless was in.

"It's designed to help control the Chaos in Sonic's body. There is a lot of it in yours, too. You were one of the things that popped up on my Chaos Emerald radar."

"I see." He answered. Sonic started to open his eyes. He moaned and looked around, is vision still slightly blurry. Through the screen, he saw no one, but they saw him. As soon as he realized the situation, Nameless took back over and his eyes widened. He was weak and strapped into a chair. This room neutralized his powers, so he couldn't phase through this. He looked at the screen. He could sense people.

"The power on this meter just went up." Tails said.

"Nameless must have taken over." Shadow said.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"Who's there?" Nameless asked, calmly, but not happily. "I can't see or here you, but I know you're there." The three looked at each other and Tails turned on a mic so that Nameless could hear them.

"Who we are isn't important. You're here for questioning as to what you're here for, and where you came back from, Super." Tails said. Nameless's face changed from slight anger to slight surprise.

"So you know who I once was, then. From the sound of your voice… I assume that you're Tails. With you… should be Shadow… and…" he could sense one more person. He could smell her. "…Amy Rose." She gasped a little bit. How did he know? She hadn't said a word. "I can smell the pie on you. It couldn't be anyone else. I thought we were friends." She pressed her hands to her ears. She didn't want to hear it. It was Sonic's body…Sonic's voice…yet, it wasn't Sonic. He liked her so much today, but it wasn't Sonic.

"I'm here for real, this time. I'm at full power. You are just a hedgehog in that room. You cannot fight us here." Shadow said.

"I see." Nameless said. He paused and chose his words carefully. "You say that I am here for questioning. Don't beat around the bush. Ask away."


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 24

"What are you here for?" Tails started. They didn't know why he was so willing to answer questions, but they didn't think about it too much.

"I need a body until I can have one of my own." Then, he smirked a little bit. "And I like to torture him."

"Why can't it be someone else?" Shadow asked, obviously annoyed with him.

"I don't think it can be, by now. I have possessed him for far too long. Possessing anyone else is hard."

"You leave him in the day time, I've noticed. Where do you go?" Shadow asked.

"I have another body that I am able to possess, but I'm gonna keep that to myself. You'll find out in a few days, probably."

"A few days? Why?" Tails asked, worry written on his face.

"You plan to get me out of this body, right? Well, I can still charge up in here. I can't tell where, but there's a way I can get out of here nearby. Otherwise, how could I smell the pie in Amy's fur?" the two boys glanced at Amy, who was trying to drown the rest of the world out, not wanting to hear anymore. His words rang over and over in her mind:

_I thought we were friends._

"When I have enough power, I'll leave this body and go to the other one. You can never get rid of me. I'll always be here. I won't come back to Sonic for a while, though. I have plans that don't involve me sticking around here."

"We won't let you out of here! We'll find what ever is making you charge and destroy it!" Tails said defiantly. Nameless chuckled.

"No you won't." he answered. Tails started looking over his charts, measuring things in everyone's bodies in that room.

"How did you come to be?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic had a lot of pent up emotions. Mixing that with Chaos and ring energy, I was born."

"Tails says that you're different than you used to be. Why is that?"

"I am a mixture of myself, Sonic, and two other powerful sources. I have their personalities, which helps me to control what I do, mostly. But all the time, the different personalities argue as to what I should say next. Funny how I'm possessing Sonic, yet, even I have voices in my head."


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 25

"Who are the other two personalities?" Shadow asked.

"Three, kind of… if you count that one other guy…"

"Who _are_ they?" Shadow growled.

Tails spotted some differences in the chemical make up in each of their bodies. Nameless had a lot more electrical currents running through him than they did. He had a theory that he needed to test.

"Shadow, keep talking with him. I need to go get something. I have an idea." He said, leaving the room. Shadow ignored him and kept talking.

"If you have that other body, why do you come back to Sonic every night?"

"I want to punish him for getting rid of me a long time ago."

"Why don't you have a name?"

"I'm trying to remake myself entirely, name and all. Super Sonic is no longer here. Super Sonic is my big brother. I'm not going to be a worthless twin to him anymore."

Shadow could relate to that. He didn't like being considered a fake, himself, and was always associated with Sonic.

"Super Sonic… your brother… is one of the personalities, isn't he? And an energy source you're drawing on."

"Hmm… you're smart."

"And the other one?" Shadow said impatiently.

"The other one is somebody that took over Sonic only once. Sonic became angry because two of his friends were hurt and afraid and he couldn't do anything about it. He nearly murder the person who did that to them. His fur was a darker color at the time. He was waiting to come out for a while. He's older than Super Sonic, himself. In order of which they came is Sonic, Dark Sonic, Scourge—who is not somebody that Sonic can be, but comes from excess dark energy, which is how ALL Antis are formed—, Super Sonic, and me. I'm thinking that if I wanted to have a body, I would want Dark's fur color, but more of a dark, bluish-purple."

"Wait… does anyone else have that second super side like yourself?"

"None that I know of. I've been all alone for years." Nameless sounded lonely. "But I'm used to it. You're not, though."

"Excuse me?"

"On days when I was in Sonic but only there to listen, you would talk about Maria, your friend, Gerald, your creator, and talk to Sonic about Sonic, somebody that you can_never_ have."

"_What_?" Shadow gritted his teeth together, seething mad. Was Nameless _really_ saying this?

Amy came back at that moment. She stayed on the floor, looking down, but she listened.

"I'm just a spirit. I could have been ANYBODY'S spirit. I could be male, or female. If Sonic weren't possessed by me and dealing with the emotions and thoughts of so many different voices, he might not ever have even given you the time of _day_."

Shadow slammed his fists down on the desk in front of him. Amy looked up, startled by the sudden bang. There was something in his eyes…more than hatred…more than anger. There was genuine hurt in his eyes. She looked at him in awe, reaching a new understanding that she hadn't about him before.

Then, Tails burst through the door with a bucket of water yelling,

"Help me!" with a determined look on his face. Shadow opened the door to the part of the room Nameless was in, and Tails ran toward him, tossing the water onto him. Before he could realize what had just happened, Nameless was screaming in horror agonizing pain. They could see the electrical surges throughout his body. He convulsed and released, which would have shocked him due to how much control he has, but the pain was distracting him from the embarrassment. Finally, he was in enough pain to get a rush of adrenaline built up, and his spirit flew out of Sonic's body and out a crack in the side of the door. He flew through the exit, leaving entirely. Now, it was just Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Amy. Tails smiled. "Yep. That should do it!"


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 26

Sonic was passed out in that chair from the pain, Tails started drying him off. Shadow barely noticed what happened. He needed some time alone to think. He walked out the door. Amy ran after him.

"Shadow!" she called out. He stopped, but didn't look at her or say anything. She leaned over, touching her legs for support as she caught her breath. "Are you okay?"

"I need a moment." He answered, yet, he didn't move from the place he stood, as though he actually _wanted_ to talk.

"Male or female… why did Nameless _say_ that? Time of day? For Sonic? Sonic giving you the time of day? Huh?" she waited for his reply, staring at him. She now stood tall again, as she has caught her breath. "You were very upset when he said that…" she said softly.

"This might actually be something I need."

"Huh?" he started to walk back towards her.

"Something I should say… something that I really need." His face was that of his usual scowl, but seemed to resemble more of a serious and determined look, today.

"I've spent a lot of time with Sonic… getting to know him and helping him in his time of need. I haven't made a move yet, because his brain is deteriorating. It would have been like a pedophile raping a young boy, and I _don't_ rape children."

"Sha…dow…" she said slowly.

"You and I are a lot alike. We have the same need. We have the same want. We have that same determination in our eyes. We both couldn't take what he said in there." Her eyes flickered with remorse as she remembered what Nameless said.

_"…I thought we were friends."_

"We couldn't take hearing the truth."

_" …Somebody that you can never have."_

He started to walk past her, but stopped beside her, staring straight ahead.

"I hope that you know that we are rivals from now on. Thought you should know." He walked away, leaving her there. She said, mostly to herself as a reply,

"I know."

She let him walk away.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 27

Amy peeked in the door. The other door where Sonic was, was left open a little. She overheard Shadow asking,

"Is he going to be okay?" and heard Tails reassure him that everything was going to be alright. Having heard better news, she quietly left the scene, heading for home.

Shadow took over drying Sonic. He gently dried his ears with the fluffy white towel, making him sway a bit.

"Shadow…" Tails said softly, sounding less happy than he was a moment ago.

"Hmm?"

"What about that room? That scary one…"

Shadow knew that he was referring to Sonic's padded room, his former sanctuary.

"I'd like to get rid of it. I want to show Sonic that all he needs is us. I'll be here to guard him."

Tails looked at Shadow. Just like Amy, he saw that determination in his eyes. He saw just how much Shadow cared. If it didn't show on the rest of his face, his eyes were the only part of him that openly couldn't lie. He understood, but said nothing about it.

"We should ask Sonic about it, first. We should blow it up together and rebuild it into something else."

"I want to rid the world of that room _permanently_. As in, not clean it, put it back together and remake it. I want to do something better. I want to either fill it in with wall plaster, or make it be a square cut out on that one side and put a tree in that corner. I don't want Nameless thinking that Sonic depends on a place like that. It could be full of spirits for all we know." Tails nodded in reply. He could understand that.

"Fine. We'd still better talk this over with him, though."

Shadow knelt down in front of the knocked out hedgehog. He looked weak, yet peaceful. He whispered,

"Sonic…" trying to wake him up.

"It's no use, Shadow. He's going to be out for a while."

"Can we destroy the room without hurting the rest of the house?"

"Probably not. Let's just seal it off and check on him often."

"I'll clean it, first. It'll get even nastier smelling if we just leave it like that." He started to walk away.

"Do you want some help?"

"No. It's best that you're not subjected to that. It's a very disturbing place." He left for Sonic's house in a flash of Chaos energy. Tails sighed and untied Sonic, all of a sudden realizing,

"Crap! My plane is at Amy's, and Sonic's gonna be hard to get in the house on my own." He looked down at the floor and frowned amply, knowing that he needed to clean him up after the shock made him make a mess. "Sure do wish Shadow would do this part, too…" he went to work cleaning him up and taking him inside.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 28

After an hour, Shadow was done cleaning. He couldn't get the crayon messages off of the walls and ceiling, or fix the rips and tear, but at least it wouldn't be nastier if they had to enter this room later.

He warped back to Tails house to check in on Sonic.

-

In the woods, trying to get to the other body that was so far away, Nameless suffered. He was invisible and could barely be heard in his weakened state.

On her way home, Amy Rose stopped. She saw something big fall into a mud puddle, stand itself up, and shake itself off. Against her better nature, she walked over to it. He looked up and saw her, but she didn't see him.

"Nameless?" she asked.

"… … hear… … … … … weak…" she could barely hear him. He was like a whisper in nature, whispering about secrets and death.

"Huh?" she said.

"You … hear… … … very… weak…" she heard the wind whoosh as he sped away from her, making her dress fly up. She turned around, pretty sure of which direction he was going. She considered following him… but she was creeped out. That, and he was invisible. She'd _never_ find him.

-

From the shadows, a brown-red fox with ice blue eyes saw what happened.

"Nameless…" she mumbled to herself before running away from the scene. She had to get home. He was going back to the body he loved to torture most.

When she got there, she found a note written to her. There obvious tear stains on it that were drying. This time, he wouldn't be back for years. Her eyes widened. She dropped the note, and dropped to her knees. She saw his door open a little bit. She stood up and opened it all the way, flooding the darkness with the light from the hallway.

There he was… passed out. Having done something effective, he wasn't going to wake up for a long time. What would she do without him? She knelt by his side and stayed there. It was too late.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 29

Sonic's eyes fluttered open. He was laying on Tails' couch, he realized. He looked down at Shadow, who was sleeping with his head on his arms. He must have been waiting for him to wake up. He smiled and petted his black ears softly. They twitched at first, and then got used to the warm hand. He smiled in his sleep.

'This is new,' Sonic thought. 'He rarely ever smiles for any reason.'

Slowly, Shadow's eyes opened. He looked up at Sonic, feeling slightly confused. Seeing where they were, remembering what had happened that day, and the fact that there was something different about the hero, he realized that they had gotten rid of Nameless for now. He laid his head back down and the blue hedgehog went back to petting his ears.

"Hey…" Sonic said quietly. "Wanna go some place tomorrow?" Shadow looked up at him a little bit. "I feel… like I can go anywhere with the way I'm feeling. I wanna go somewhere with you." Shadow turned his head to the side again on his arms. Sonic saw him smile again. Sonic stroked his ears until they both fell back asleep.

-  
As soon as she had gotten over it some, she had searched all night and most of the morning until now looking for someone that might be able to help. Sonic wasn't at home… if _he_ wasn't alright, then Sonic couldn't be. She thought that she could get answers if she went there. Maybe he was in the hospital? She checked there, and he wasn't there. He hadn't been checked out, and had never been there in the first place.

'Where else do I go?' she wondered. 'Maybe he's fine. Maybe since he's so _fine_, my boyfriend isn't. It makes sense.' She kept walking until she came across Tails' workshop. 'Bet he'd throw a knife at me if I knocked on his door looking for Sonic…' she thought. It was worth a shot, though.

-

Inside Tails' house/workshop, Shadow woke up Sonic.

"Morning." He said. He couldn't help it. Even if his face didn't show it, he was sort of excited. He and Sonic were going somewhere together. It was sort of like a…

"Shadow?" Sonic sounded shocked, yet happy, interrupting the darker one's thoughts. "Wow! You're alive!"

"…Huh?"

"Thought you died when we fought the Final Hazard! This is so cool! How've you been, man?" he had Shadow's full attention. He looked like a kid with a crush, or a person that hasn't seen his best friend for years… as if it were a long-since reunion.

"…So… that's when we last saw each other?" he asked.

"Yeah, I believe so. Why?" Sonic asked, looking confused, now.

"…" suddenly, after a moment of silence and a blank expression, Shadow looked mad. Angry. _Furious_. That shock from yesterday must have damaged his brain. He stood up and walked over to the stairs and called out the fox's name, "_**TAILS!**_/b"

There was a knock on the front door. Shadow didn't hear a reply from the blond, so he answered the door for him. At the door was a determined-looking brown-red, female fox with ice blue eyes. She seemed to be glaring at him a little bit.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"I guess you've lost your memory, again."

"So you know me, then." He crossed his dark arms. "What do you need, here?"

"I'm here to see Sonic."

"What does Sonic have to do with _you_?" he glared at her.

"I figured that he might be able to tell me about the voices that made Scourge the Hedgehog go into a two-year coma."

Sonic's ears twitched, having heard Scourge's name. He hated that hedgehog… and he was in a coma? It couldn't be any other girl than _her_ at the door.

"Just exactly… who _are_ you?" Shadow asked, slowly and accusatively.

"I'm Fiona Fox." She crossed her arms over her breasts, mimicking Shadow. "And you're starting to piss me off."


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Voices  
Anime: Sonic X  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 30

He heard her name. Sonic hated her, as well. Why was she here?

Tails yawned, coming down the stairs slowly at a bad time. He was rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them, and groaned.

"Shadow, what is it?" he said.

"Damn…" Fiona grumbled. "I have to leave before I'm seen. Meet me in the forest in a few minutes. You're not Sonic, but you'll have to do." She ran away.

"Hey, wait!" Shadow called out. She was already far away. By the time Tails got to the door, she was gone.

"Who was it?" he asked groggily.

Shadow could tell by the way she left so fast that the kitsune was the reason she had to go. He could understand her need to not be seen, whatever that reason was. He answered,

"Somebody who's gone, now." It wasn't a lie. She _was_ gone…

"Oh… is that why you called me? You sounded really mad…"

"Not quite." He looked over at Sonic, staring intensely. Sonic stared back.

"Why are you—" Shadow ignored Sonic, and cut him off mid-question.

"It seems that the last time he and I saw each other was when I 'died' fighting the Final Hazard with Sonic." He said to Tails.

"…What?" the blonde said. Shadow turned his whole body to face the fox and glared at him, waiting for him to understand the situation. Slowly, Tails' face changed.

"Oh no!"

"Sure are quick…" Shadow said sarcastically.

'They're ignoring me…' Sonic thought. He watched them argue and looked at Shadow many times. 'Why does it feel like there's something missing?'


	31. THE END

**Author's Note**

**Okay, that was the end of "Voices"! The next book, coming soon, is "Re-Love", the first of many continues of the story. Review this a lot, and look forward to **

**Book 2: Re Love!**


End file.
